fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigrun (God Genesis)
Summary Sigrún is a powerful Norse Valkyrie. She also leads a band of nine Valkyries. Valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin. There, when the einherjar are not preparing for the events of Ragnarök, the valkyries bear them mead. She and other Valkyries serve as protectors of Valhalla as well. Ultimate Class Valkyrie's like Sigrun, are comparable to powerful gods. She is Lord Odin' trump card. She was challenged by the similarly warlike archangel named Remia which ended in a draw. She learned of the realm of Gladius which is what she fantasizes and regularly attends there as a participator and an observer. She and Remia become good friends. Divinity level Divinity level is a way of classifying the strength of other beings that is not mentioned in verse. Every hundred thousand is a slight increase in strength. Sigrun has a divinity level of 5,001,234. Appearance See picture Personality/Likes/Dislikes (WIP) Sigrun is a warmonger. She is one of Odin's secret weapons. Sigrun is quite arrogant as she never backs down from a challenge. She often fantasizes of great battles in her mind. Her lust for combat was exposed by Remia however it was obvious she wasn't nearly as Malicious as the Archangel. Sigrun does not enjoy killing like Remia does. She just enjoys the feel of a good fight without killing involved. Sigrun can be provoked easily by mocking. She does not like hearing people talk in general so if a being mocks her she get's extreme irritated. Remia noticed the bloodlusted expression on her face as they fought. Sigrun has high respect for strong willed and skilled warriors due to her status as a Valkyrie. Only chosen warriors are chosen to enter Valhalla. She even respected Remia's fighting skills cause they rivaled her own, even though she was her enemy she gave her praise. Sigrun's idea of a paradise is one where great battles consist of. Such a realm was created without her knowing called Gladius. Created by the warmonger like Archangel she had fought. She learned of the place and she visits from time to time. Sigrun hates when people talk too much or too slow as she is not fond of conversation that does not involve weapons and fists. If you notice how she speaks, she puts little effort into anything she say's giving off the impression she does not care or is simply boring. Sigrun often makes faces and does gestures among the Norse pantheon who can understand what she is saying without acting speaking. Whenever someone speaks slowly, her mind wanders and she daydreams or get's involved in her own thoughts while still looking like she was engaged the entire time. Sigrun dislikes magic. She finds it boring to watch and use. She rather fight with her weapon as well as her hands and feet. Remia enjoys fighting the same way as she does so she finally found her match. She believes there is no skill in throwing abilities and magic at each other. One thing she hates a lot is a boring fight. However she still uses magic despite this. She wont use it if she does not need it, but she is not stupid enough to sacrifice her life for the sake of not liking magic and forfeiting it where it is useful. She also loves action movies. Sigrun has seen every single martial arts film to date. She is a big fan of kung fu movies specifically. Sigrun loves food. She almost has no food she dislikes and she is willing to eat pretty much anything. On her off duty days she visits fancy restaurants to taste the delicacies they offer. Even in Valhalla she cannot contain this appetite. Despite how much she eats, she does not gain weight. Which causes her to eat even more. Odin often shakes his head whenever she eats in massive quantities. Sigrun has a love for alcohol as well. Her favorite thing to drink is Vodka and Pure white Hennessy. Because of her love for Alcohol and fighting, she loves the art mortals created called Drunken Kung Fu. Sigrun has mastered this fighting art and it is one of her favorites. The only difference is, she is actually drunk when she does it, making it more difficult to learn. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Sigrun, Siggy Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Valkyrie Leader, Royal Class Valkyrie, Warmonger, Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Sigrun can manipulate reality to her liking), Life Manipulation (As a valkyrie she has control over the life forces of other beings), Soul Manipulation (Valkyrie's can take people's souls, and she can easily destroy them), Non-Physical Interaction (She can touch non physical things physically), Flight, Dream Manipulation (Valkyries can alter dream realms easily to their liking), Power Nullification (Sigrun can nullify the abilties of others), Curse Manipulation (As a valkyrie, she can create curses with specific rules and conditions to her liking), Power Bestowal (Sigrun has the ability to bestow power onto others) Magic (Ultimate Valkyries such as her has control over the primordial magic force that allows her to use magic that far surpasses most mages and sorceres), Mind Manipulation (Sigrun can control the minds of non complex beings easily. She can shut down the mind, torture it, change what they see, and even control it), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Sigrun has complete control over the astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Sigrun can create laws, change, and destroy them), Conceptual Manipulation (Sigrun can control concepts, create and destroy them), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Sigrun can control time in anyway she wants as it means nothing to her being), Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation (Sigrun can utilize Divine energy which has different rules as regular energy), Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers made out of divine energy), Attack Reflection (She can redirect attacks back at the user with spells), Creation (She can create things from nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can arrange when a warrior will die), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Master of All Weapons, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (5x stronger than full power Lucifer and Fought a stronger Remia to a draw) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal (Comparable to Remia) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked many attacks from Remia) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Sword, Armor, and Shield Intelligence: Supergenius. She has knowledge equal to the gods and her fighting knowledge surpasses them. Weaknesses: Divine Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Four Sword's Honor: Sigrun points her sword at the target, and 4 light swords form and spiral around her blade. She then fires them at the target causing massive damage Valkyrie's Rage: Sigrun charges up in electrical light, she then smacks her shield with her sword, and then a massive shockwave of electrical light shoots out extremly quick and burn everything in front of her in a v shape path. Infinite Sword's Honor: Sigrun's most powerful spell, she puts her sword into the ground and makes it intangible. Light swords rain down from the sky, and from underneath the floor. They rain down endlessly. Sigrun also creates a barrier around her to protect herself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods